Those who see red
by alice-sempia
Summary: I suck at summaries so here go's! The game is starting! Who will win? Who's going to fail? Will they be the same afterwards? Ah So many questions but there's no answers Ne, do you know who's the snake? ( The story is so in progress so give it some time)
1. Chapter 1

** Tsuna P.O.V**

Today is a very important day, today I'm suppose to meet with the generation of Miracles or GOM for short they're the second powerful mafia family besides our own family, but even if they're the second powerful family they're just like us they're all teenagers, outside of the mafia world they're infamous for they're basketball skills which is impressive in its own way. Reborn told me that my guardians have to be there as well, and right now everyone is here expect my moon guardian Alice _" W here is she!?" _I silently think, but I'm not surprised she's late, this always happens a few minutes of waiting she shows up in black shorts, a purple hoodie, and blue headphones around her neck. Before I have a chance to tell her to change her outfit Gokurdera-kun beats me to it.

" ALICE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR WEARING!? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS A VERY, VERY IMPORTANT MEETING!?" Gokurdera yells

" And? What of it?" Alice says while looking at her ipod, this ticks Gokurdera-kun even more. I just hope we make it to the meeting on time it would be a pain telling the GOM we were late because my moon guardian wasn't dressed appropriately, Ugh just thinking about it makes me head ach plus when those two fight they might destroy some things which equals **more paperwork**. I yell at them to get in the car before they get a chance to pull they're weapons out because I really don't want to have more paper work, hell I still haven't finished half of the paperwork that is sitting on my desk! When everyone is in the car, we finally make our way to the meeting place. When we arrive we see 6 people with weird hair color. It takes awhile for the other group to notice us because they're arguing over something called eye powers but when they do a red haired man with a red eye and a golden eye comes up to me and says, " Hello I'm Akashi, I'm the mist guardian for the GOM" wow Akashi-san might be scarier than my own mist guardian he _might_.

A blond man with golden eyes smiles brightly before saying cheerfully, " Hi~ I'm Kise the storm guardian of GOM but you might know me better as Kise the model"

Wow I didn't think that a model would join the mafia...but then again I thought I wouldn't have anything to do with the mafia but here I am in the mafia and a boss no less reborn was right don't judge a book by its cover.

A man with green hair and bright green eyes said " Hello Vongola I am Shintaro I'm the rain guardian of GOM" At first glance he looks like a normal person until you see him carry a fish! These people might even be crazier than us ...yeah..no I don't think that anyone will be crazier than us but the GOM are on par with us at the very least.

A man with navy hair and dark blue eyes says in a gruff voice " Aomine. the cloud guardian" With that he sat in a nearby chair and started to read something on his phone while eating something ( A/N: Yeah I know AOMINE reading? just imagine something that Aomine would actually read ok?)

The next one was a girl with long pink hair and big bre- personality yep a big personality she said ina cheerful tone, " Hi! I'm momoi I'm the sun guardian of the GOM~ its a pleasure to meet you~"

Next to last to introduce themselves was a tall man. Is he really from japan he looks like he's 7'0! Plus look at all those snacks no human being in mafia or not can finish all of that without getting sick or at least throwing up. He has purple hair and violet color eyes and he looks like he could crush me in a flash! After he finished his snack he said in a lazy tone, " Muraskibara. Lighting guardian." after that he went to eat another snack really how much can that guy eat?

" So where's your sky and moon guardian?" Takashi asked

" I'm right here" a voice said

We looked around but we saw nothing until Alice said in a somewhat annoyed tone, " GUYS! He's right there". She was right there was a boy standing in front of us he has light blue eyes and baby blue hair he looks like a girl with his pale milky skin.(DON'T. EVEN. THINK. LIKE. THAT -_-)

He looked at us for about 30 seconds and said, " Hello, I'm kuroko and I'm the sky guardian."

Loading...

still loading...

a few more minutes of loading...

STILL loading..

DONE!

" Please repeat what you said Kuroko-san" Gokudera- kun asked as nicely as he could

" I know what you mean your surprise right? But I really am the sky guardian which also means that I am the boss, you can even ask Alice." Kuroko said

" _So the game has begun... I wonder who will win...Do you know?"_

** So what did you think? I don't know it I should continue this or not. Remember reviews are always welcomed good or bad~**

**Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello everyone~ How you doing? Well I hope you enjoy it! Bye~**

** Alice's P.O.V**

Everyone looks at me with questioning eyes all I all think of is,_" I am so screwed damn."_ Before they ask me what kuroko meant I'm saved! Kuroko coughs making everyone turns their heads toward and he says, " Now, we can talk after the meeting right?" Everyone agrees, so after the long boring meeting we all go to Kuroko's mansion Damn...I forgot how big Tesu-chan's house was its been so long since _that_ happened, some of the memories replayed in my head but I simply shake my head trying to forget those scary memories. Once we're inside Muraskibara goes to the kitchen to make us something to eat. We sit in the living room in silence

**Your P.O.V**

The silence lingered on until Akashi asked Alice " So, Alice are the Vongola treating you well?" Alice looks at him then at her family she lets out a small but sweet smile she says, " Yeah, they are, guess what?" "What?" Aomine asked slightly interested in what Alice might say. Alice lets out a huge smile and says, " I got 100% on my exam!'' Aomine lets out a laugh that echo's the whole mansion Alice starts to get mad and she starts to insult Aomine by saying, " Why are you laughing I mean its not like _you_ can get 100% on any tests! Betcha that even in you had 100 years to study you would still get a big fat 0!" and with that the insulting contest begins! The others simply either laughed at the pair or they were eating Muraskibara's cookies those cookies were to die for! After they ate they chatted a bit and then Tsuna asked, " So, where's your moon guardian?"

Muraskibara smiled sadly, Akashi just gazed not wanting to meet the boys eyes, Aomine had a distant look, Midorima's eyebrows frowed, Kise hide his face, Kuroko still had his poker face but if you had an expert's eyes you could tell that he was sad, and Alice's face darken. " I'm sorry did I hit a nerve?" Tsuna asked, worried he did something.

Alice looked at him and said, " Decimo the GOM's moon guardian is** dead, **She's dead because I killed -"

" YOUR WRONG! ALICE YOU DIDN'T KILL AYANO! " Momoi shouted

" Your wrong. I did kill her, it was my fault _that _happened" Alice argued

" Alice, I don't know what happened but from what I can tell it wasn't your fault" Tsuna calmly said as if he was taking care of a child

" Wait. Alice you didn't tell them?" Kise asked

"What am I suppose to say? Hey Vongola guess what? I can make my eyes turn red and when I do I can turn people into stone? Is that what you want me to say? To tell them that I'm a _cold-blooded monster?_ To make them afraid of me? To make Tsuna afraid of me? Don't you guys understand? I'm tired of people finding out and leaving me all alone...I just wanted a family to accept me and then I met the Vongola! After 15 years of hell I finally found my family ones who stick up for each other ones who care for me! You guys of all people should know what I mean I'm tired of people calling me a monster..." Alice said as her eyes were pouring out tears.

Everyone was silent as they heard everything Alice had to say, just when Tsuna was going to say something until the window broke and 5 men in black suits came.

_" Hahahahahahahah! My, my _ _the game's only started and it so interesting~ Now, I _


End file.
